isoygfandomcom-20200214-history
I Spit on Your Grave (1978)
I Spit on Your Grave (1978), originally titled Day of The Woman, is a rape-revenge horror movie directed by Meir Zarchi. It stars Camille Keaton, Eron Tabor, Gunter Kleeman, Richard Pace, and Anthony Nicols. Plot The film opens with writer Jennifer Hills (Camille Keaton) packing her luggage into the trunk of her car for a trip. She drives for three hours, from New York to the countryside, before stopping for gas. At the gas station, she meets Johnny (Eron Tabor), the attendant and owner of the gas station. With him are his friends Andy (Gunter Kleeman) and Stanley (Anthony Nicols), who are taking turns trying to toss a knife into the ground. As Johnny fills Jennifer's car up with gas, Jennifer seems entertained by Andy and Stanley's childish antics, smiling at the two of them - something that Johnny notices and seemingly takes offence to. Jennifer tells Johnny that she has rented out a cabin on the outskirts of town for the Summer, and Johnny wishes her a nice time there. After paying Johnny and leaving the gas station, Jennifer arrives at her cabin. While admiring the view, she finds the lake across from her cabin and decides to strip off, skinny dipping in the lake. This shows how free Jennifer feels in the vastness of the country, as well as the confidence she possesses in regards to her naked body. After swimming in the lake, Jennifer gets changed into clean clothing and orders some food from the local store. While unpacking her suitcases, she finds a pistol in one of the drawers in her bedroom. Before she can react, there's a knock at the door. Jennifer walks downstairs and lets in Matthew (Richard Pace), who is delivering the groceries she ordered. The two have a pleasant conversation, where the two show interest in each other's vastly different lives. Matthew asks Jennifer if she's staying in the cabin alone, to which Jennifer replies that she is indeed alone all Summer, except for the fictional character in her mind, who is the star of the novel she's working on. Matthew asks Jennifer if she has a boyfriend, to which Jennifer responds that she has many boyfriends. Matthew asks Jennifer if he can be her friend, and Jennifer says yes and gives him an apple. Matthew tells Jennifer to call him if she needs anything, and that he'll be there "super fast". Matthew leaves as Jennifer waves him goodbye. Matthew rides his bicycle to Johnny's gas station, revealing that he's friends with Johnny, Andy, and Stanley. He lies to the others, saying that Jennifer showed him her breasts. They discuss what they should do that night, deciding to go down to the lake by the woods to fish. Later that night, Johnny, Andy and Stanley are fishing while Matthew relieves himself in the bushes, complaining that the three of them are interrupting his concentration. Stanley is loud and obnoxious when catching fishes, causing Johnny to become irritated with him. The four of them discuss women, and Stanley mocks Matthew for being a virgin. Johnny insists that him and the others are going to "hook Matthew up" with a woman, and Matthew expresses interest in Jennifer. The next day, Jennifer rows her canoe on the lake to get ideas for her novel. Then, she lays in a hammock in front of the lake, continuing work on her novel in a notepad. Andy and Stanley arrive in front of Jennifer's cabin in a speedboat, catcalling and hollering at Jennifer. Trying to be nice, Jennifer smiles and waves at them. However, the two begin going in circles on the lake, purposely distracting Jennifer with the loud noises of the rotor. Jennifer tries to ignore it to avoid offending them, but the sound becomes too much for her and she walks back to her cabin in frustration. Later that night, Jennifer types up the writing she got done that day on a typewriter, before going upstairs to read before bed. While reading, she hears strange noises outside of her cabin, and decides to investigate. She walks outside, looking out into the woods, but sees nothing. She goes back inside, walking back to her bedroom and looking at the drawer she found the pistol in the day she arrived at the cabin. The next day, Jennifer is relaxing in her canoe on the lake, laying down to sunbathe in a bikini. Andy and Stanley arrive and begin circling her, once again catcalling and taunting her while they circle her intimidatingly. Jennifer tries to swat them away with a paddle, but is unsuccessful. The two attach a rope to her canoe and speed away, dragging Jennifer with them as she screams at them to stop. They pull up to the shoreline, dragging Jennifer out of her canoe. Jennifer is kicking and screaming, fighting off her attackers and escaping into the woods, where they give chase as they hoot and holler after her. Jennifer throws a log at them to slow them down, before running into a clearing. She runs into Johnny, who pushes her down. She quickly realises that he's in on the attack and tries to crawl away from the three men, but Johnny tears her bikini off and beats her. Andy and Stanley help Johnny hold her down, and Johnny calls out to Matthew, who Jennifer is horrified to see is involved in the plot against her. Johnny tells Matthew to rape Jennifer, but he refuses. Instead, he takes Johnny's place by holding Jennifer down while Johnny undresses and begins to rape Jennifer. When he's finished, the men let Jennifer go, and she begins to walk away sobbing. The men try to convince Matthew to grab her, but instead he helps her up when she slips in mud. Jennifer calls Matthew a bastard and shrugs him off, walking away on her own. Jennifer walks naked and barefoot through the forest, desperately trying to find her way home. Eventually, led by the sound of someone playing a harmonica, she's led to a rock in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately, Andy is the one sat on the rock, playing the harmonica. Jennifer looks around, only to see the other three men surrounding her. She runs away from them, but Andy chases her and grabs her by the hair, pulling her back to the others. The four men hold Jennifer over a rock, where Andy proceeds to brutally sodomise her while he beats her back with his fists. When he's finished, the four men once again leave Jennifer, beaten and bloody. Jennifer rolls off of the rock, trying to walk away, but is extremely injured from her most recent attack. She leans against a tree and breaks down sobbing. Meanwhile, the four men take off in the speedboat, pulling along Jennifer's canoe. They unhook it and throw her bikini into the water, leaving both to float on the surface of the lake. After being beaten and raped twice, Jennifer finally staggers back to her cabin, covered in mud, dirt, and blood. She collapses from exhaustion and agony, crawling to her front door, where she grabs a nightgown and pulls it on. She crawls into her living room and over to a phone, which she uses to dial 911. As the dispatcher answers, Stanley appears and kicks the phone away, disconnecting it from the call and startling Jennifer, who screams in terror. Jennifer, still fighting back against her violent attackers, bites into Stanley's leg. Stanley hits her, and she throws a table at him, hitting him in the mouth. Stanley grabs Jennifer again, but she bites him in the neck. Matthew pulls her off of his friend, dragging her into the middle of the room by her hair. She tries to escape the cabin, but the other men block her path. Stanley kicks her several times, incapacitating her. The men drink some of Jennifer's alcohol, including Matthew, who decides to rape Jennifer. He undresses and begins to rape Jennifer, who is now unconscious after being beaten by Stanley. The other men cheer, but Matthew complains that he can't ejaculate due to the other men "interrupting his concentration". Stanley pours alcohol into Jennifer's mouth and onto the wounds on her face, causing her to wake up. She looks up at Matthew, feeling betrayed by his actions. This finally makes Matthew stop, standing up and getting dressed. Andy finds Jennifer's unfinished novel, reading it out loud to the others. They all laugh at the sexual nature of the writing, before Andy rips it up and chastises Jennifer for being sexually active. As the others watch, Stanley leans down onto Jennifer's legs, causing immense pain. He holds a bottle of alcohol in his hands and watches with a grin as Jennifer covers her crotch with her hand and begs him to not rape her, as she is extremely hurt. She offers to pleasure Stanley with her hand. Stanley admires Jennifer's defeated submission to him, before shoving the glass bottle of alcohol inside of Jennifer and orally raping her while shouting "suck it, bitch!". Even the other rapists are shocked by Stanley's brutality, pulling him away and leaving the cabin. Johnny tells the others that they can't let Jennifer live, and Stanley agrees. Johnny appoints Matthew to kill her in a final act of control to assert his dominance over the group. Matthew is very reluctant, however, and insists that they just leave the scene of the crime. However, Johnny eventually convinces him, telling him to stab her in the heart. Matthew re-enters the cabin, finding Jennifer unconscious on the ground, bloody and bruised. He goes to stab her, but can't bring himself to do so. Instead, he coats the knife with blood from Jennifer's beaten face, running back out to the others. The four attackers leave in a rush on the speedboat. Jennifer washes the blood and dirt from her body in the shower, before breaking down sobbing in her room. Jennifer spends two weeks recovering from her horrific injuries, before returning to the wilderness to gather her thoughts. She's dressed in heavy, dark clothing, a far cry from her pre-attack attire of lightly coloured, revealing outfits. She cannot move past what has happened to her; her life has been put on pause. She feels like a shadow of her former self. The rapists may have failed at taking her life, but they have stolen her confidence, her happiness, her sense of freedom, and her smile. But then, the Universe gives her a sign - her canoe comes drifting back to her. She ties it to a tree by her cabin, and with that, she begins to put her life back in order. She tapes the manuscript of her novel back together, pushing forward with the story. Meanwhile, the men who assaulted her are on edge over the fact that the body of Jennifer has not yet been discovered. Johnny sends Andy and Stanley to scope her cabin out. As they pass the cabin on their speedboat, they spot Jennifer sat against a tree wearing a bikini, writing in her notepad. Jennifer glares at the two men, who glare back in uncomfortable, knowing silence. Back at the gas station, Johnny, Andy, and Stanley all beat Matthew up, furious at him for his failure to kill Jennifer and putting them all at risk of being prosecuted for their crimes. They send Matthew away on his bike, bruised and hysterical. Back at the cabin, Jennifer takes the gun from the drawer in her bedroom. Seeing Andy and Stanley was the final straw - she cannot live in fear of them anymore. Dressed in black attire, including sunglasses and a hat to disguise her, she drives to the local church. She enters, kneeling at the alter in front of a huge cross. She begs God to forgive her for taking the path of vengeance. Of course, there is no response. God will not hinder her as she brings wrath down onto the men who attacked her. With God's silent blessing, she leaves the church and embarks on her mission to punish the wicked. She begins by returning back to where it all began - Johnny's gas station. Gun at the ready, she prepares to confront him. However, before she can act, another car pulls into the driveway, and a woman steps out of the car with a young boy and girl. They all embrace Johnny, identifying him as a husband and father of two. Jennifer is startled and enraged by this revelation. Her plans for Johnny temporarily foiled, Jennifer instead stalks Matthew, watching him as he leaves his workplace to deliver groceries. Jennifer goes home and orders groceries to her cabin, knowing Matthew will be the one to deliver them. She changes into a long white robe, hiding in the woods outside of her cabin. At Matthew's workplace, he's told the address of the house he's delivering to next, and recognises it as Jennifer's cabin. He debates on going, before seeing one of his coworkers sawing in-between the legs of a chicken. This awakens Matthew's sadistic urges, and he grabs a large knife before leaving to deliver the groceries. When Matthew arrives at the cabin, Jennifer calls out to him from the trees, telling him he "came super fast". Matthew is startled and drops the groceries, following Jennifer as she runs into the woods. Matthew chases her through the trees, knife raised, frightened and confused. Finally, he finds her leaning against a tree by the lake. He tells Jennifer that he hates her because she brought him bad luck, and that he has no friends because of her. She disputes this by asking why he blames her, and he admits that he was chosen to kill her, but failed to do so. Jennifer insists that he will succeed this time, and that he can relax. Matthew apologises for raping Jennifer and trying to kill her, saying he only did so because he had no friends in town other than Johnny, Andy and Stanley. Jennifer says that she thought she was his friend, and Matthew rebukes this by saying she's only there for the Summer. Jennifer says that she was going to give Matthew a "Summer to remember for the rest of his life", implying that she had genuine interest in Matthew before he betrayed her. Jennifer undresses Matthew, causing him to drop the knife and climb on top of her. Jennifer allows him to have sex with her, and waits until he reaches orgasm to pull a noose out from under the leaves and tie it around Matthew's neck. She begins to pull him up and off of her, standing up and pulling Matthew off of his feet, choking him to death. She pushes Matthew's body and lets go of the rope, swinging it into the lake. She goes back and picks up Matthew's bicycle and the discarded groceries, also throwing them into the lake to cover her tracks. On her way back to the cabin, she picks up the knife Matthew had dropped. Inside, she covers her tracks by calling the grocery store, telling them that she ordered a delivery an hour ago and that it had never arrived. The next day, Jennifer pulls up to the gas station, where Johnny is not phased by the sight of her, even flirting with her and saying that he knew she would like it, implying he believes she enjoyed the gang rape. Jennifer gestures for Johnny to hop in the car, and he does so without question. Jennifer drives out to the spot where Johnny had first raped Jennifer, letting him get out of the car. She stays in the car, and Johnny assumes he wants her to open the door for her. When he does so, Jennifer pulls out her gun, telling him to stay where he is. Johnny laughs, not able to believe a woman is standing up to him. Jennifer cocks the gun and tells him to undress. Johnny says he doesn't like women giving him orders, and in response, Jennifer shoots at his feet, making Johnny comply with her demands. As he strips, he tries to push the blame onto Stanley, saying it was his idea to rape Jennifer. Of course, Jennifer remains stoic, slowly approaching him with the gun pointed at his head. Johnny begs Jennifer not to kill him because he has a family. Jennifer tells him that she knows he does, and asks if he had any remorse for his actions, possibly trying to give him a chance for the sake of his family. Instead of taking this chance to apologise and possibly save his own life, he blames Jennifer, saying that it was her own fault for showing off her legs to him and not wearing a bra around Matthew, as well as laying in the canoe in a bikini like "bait". Jennifer seems to fall for this, letting Johnny take the gun from her and toss it into the bushes. Jennifer offers to take Johnny home and give him a hot bath, and he accepts. Back at her cabin, Jennifer puts her hair up in front of the mirror, talking to Johnny who is already in the bathtub. She asks him about his family and friends, and Johnny admits to disliking his friends and growing tired of his wife, but shows love and affection towards his son and daughter. Johnny demands she doesn't speak of his family any longer, and she obliges, getting into the tub with him. Jennifer admits to Johnny that she killed Matthew, but Johnny dismisses it as dark humour. Jennifer begins to pleasure Johnny with her hand, pulling out Matthew's knife from under some towels on the floor with her other hand. As Johnny reaches orgasm, she cuts off his penis. For a moment, Johnny is oblivious, thinking that Jennifer had simply squeezed him too hard. Jennifer steps out of the tub and tosses the knife into the sink, and Johnny realises what has happened to him when blood begins to squirt out of what is left of his mutilated genitalia. As Johnny tries to get out of the tub, blood pouring from him, Jennifer puts on a white bath robe and exits the bathroom, locking Johnny inside to bleed to death. Jennifer walks downstairs, putting on an opera vinyl to drown out his screams. She sits in a rocking chair, listening to the song as Johnny bleeds to death. Eventually, the sounds of Johnny's struggle stop, and Jennifer begins the clean up process. She removes Johnny's body from the bathroom, mopping up the blood and burning his clothes and boots. In I Spit on Your Grave: Deja Vu, it's revealed that the police never found Johnny's dismembered penis, meaning it is likely that Jennifer threw it into the fireplace off-screen. The next day, Johnny's wife and children are at the gas station, worried about his disappearance. Andy and Stanley are there, also unsure of his whereabouts. Johnny's wife forces them to leave, telling them never to come back. Knowing that Jennifer likely had something to do with Matthew and Johnny's disappearances, they take their speedboat back to Jennifer's cabin. Jennifer, on the hammock and once again wearing a bikini, is waiting for them. By the time they arrive, however, she's gone. Andy hides behind a tree while Stanley remains on the boat, scoping the cabin out. Jennifer swims up to the boat, climbing onto it and startling Stanley, who lies and says that Andy stayed back in town. Jennifer says that it's him she wanted, leaning in to kiss him. Instead, she pushes him off the boat and revs up the motors, stealing the boat and speeding away from them. Stanley cries out for Andy, who remains hidden as Jennifer circles back to Stanley and rides past him, narrowly missing his head with the rotors. Jennifer circles him intimidatingly, just like him and Andy did to her. Eventually, Andy reveals himself, carrying a hatchet. He calls Jennifer a murderer and says he's going to kill her. Instead of fleeing, the quick-thinking Jennifer speeds towards him, hitting him in the stomach and making him drop the hatchet into the boat. Jennifer smiles, circling around Stanley once more and back down the lake. She watches as Andy dives into the water to rescue Stanley. As the two begin to swim back to shore, Jennifer starts up the boat once more, speeding straight for them. Terrified, Andy abandons Stanley in a desperate attempt to escape. He's too slow, however, and Jennifer chops into his back and spinal cord with the axe, rendering him paralysed as he sinks to the bottom of the lake, drowning and bleeding out quickly. Jennifer revels in Stanley's terror as she circles him again. Stanley begs her to stop, and says he doesn't want to die. Jennifer turns off the rotors, giving Stanley the chance to swim to the front of the boat. He begs her not to kill him, saying it was Johnny's idea. He says he didn't want to do it, but Johnny forced him to. In response, Jennifer repeats what Stanley said to her, both to call out his lie and to dismiss his pleas for mercy: "suck it, bitch!" Jennifer then turns on the rotors, disembowelling Stanley. Jennifer speeds away from Stanley as he bleeds out and sinks to the bottom of the lake. As she rides down the lake, using the men's boat for her own needs, relief washes over her face as she reclaims the final thing the men had temporarily stolen from her: her warm smile.